Kickin' It One Shots
by moose1221
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the TV show, Kickin' It. WILL include Kick. ;) Rated T for language, etc. Hope you all enjoy. :))
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers of fanfiction,

So I used to have a story here on fanfiction. It was called, We're Going to China, Again?. It was a story for Kickin' It.. When I finished the story, I was planning on writing a sequel…then life got busy and I just kept on pushing it back and before I knew, the last time I went on fanfiction was MOONNNTTTHSSSS ago. So I recently logged onto my account and re-read my story. I hated it. I gave up on it and decided to delete it.

So here I am. Back to square one.

With a different username too! My username used to be Gemstone278. I changed it to moose1221. I don't know why. It just popped into my head…and…well, I kind of have an inside thing about moose with two friends of mine…so maybe that's why? I really don't know.

Well for right now, I have a feeling I'm just going to write a bunch of one-shots until I get some ideas for a story….or if I even decide to write a full story.

So that's about it for now. Expect some one-shots from me for a while. If you have any ideas for things you'd like me to write, feel free to review or private message me.

~moose1221


	2. Graduation

**Readers,**

**Okay, so I kind of had a lot of ideas for some one-shots. Some were more serious than others….when I mean serious, I mean like sad, real life stories. But I thought since I'm just starting out, I'll begin with a nicer story.**

**The idea for this one-shot came to me while I was traveling on the plane for my vacation…then I saw that jendallforever commented about this idea in my reviews also, thanks!**

**Well. Hope you guys enjoy my very first one-shot.**

**Be warned. It's been months since I last wrote a fanfiction. :P**

_**Graduation**_

Kim's POV-

Well, we did it. The four, long, grueling years of high school are finally over.

We actually graduated.

It's been about five minutes through Milton's valedictorian speech, and don't get me wrong, I love Milton, but I think he kind of went over-board with this speech. The first few minutes were good…then he got off track and now it's just getting boring.

I look to the person next to me, Jerry. Gosh, I can't believe HE actually graduated. JERRY. Jerry graduated high school!

I remember one time during sophomore year, he thought I liked him…

* * *

_**Kim's flashback-**_

_Jerry had just finished complaining to me about his new "girlfriend". "Ugh, enough alreadyyyy!", he yelled into his phone, throwing it into the locker in the dojo. _

"_Sorry it didn't work out this time, Jerry. I'm sure the right person is closer than you think" I responded. _

_He just shrugged and I grabbed my gi and started to head back to the changing rooms._

"_Oh hey Kim you dropped this." I heard Jerry say. I turned around and ran up to the bench and saw him pick up the bracelet I just made for Jack. _

"_J + K? Kim is this you and Jack? Are you two together?!"_

"_What? Psh, no, it's not Jack! It's another…J…person…" I managed to blurt out._

_Jerry started dangling the bracelet in his hands, walking across the dojo mats. "Hey wait a second,"_

_Uh, oh._

_A smirk formed on his face, "Jerry is a J-person." "Is this forJeeeryyy?" he said in a funny voice._

_My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "Ummmm, uhhh, erm,, yee-,yes. Yes it is." I breathed out. Oh my God I cannot believe I just did that._

_Jerry smiled, sliding the bracelet on his wrist, "Oh! Now that does make sense when you said that the right person is closer than you think!"_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Chuckling to myself I look down at my hand that's intertwined with the person's hands that are next to me.

Jack.

Glancing up at him, he smiles at me and gives me a peck on my nose. Next Wednesday will be our three year anniversary.

Yup, we've stuck together through all our ups and downs…through thick and thin, Jack has always been there to me. He's my best friend…

* * *

_**Kim's flashback**_

_**(A/N: They weren't together yet in this flashback)**_

_I kept on running. Allowing the tears to pour down my face. _

_After what seemed like hours, I made it to the beach. The beach was a place where I liked to go to, to try and get away from life's problems. _

_But there was a certain place here where I would go to. _

_Pushing my way through the sea grass, I made my way to the__little island. _

_I found myself a spot on the sand and sat down and just started to cry. Burying my face in hands, I kept on crying and crying, allowing the sobs to just pour out._

_I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I didn't even have to look up to know that it was Jack. He was the only person who knew about this place…we had discovered it together. _

_Jack had just let me keep on crying…comforting me by rubbing my back or reassuring me that everything will eventually be alright. He knew how close my grandpa and I were. _

_After many minutes of crying I finally spoke, "I can't believe it." _

"_I know." Jack responded._

"_He's actually__** gone**__." I whispered_

_Jack shook his head, "No he's not at all. He may be gone physically from the Earth, but he's up there," he said pointing to the sky, "He's with us in spirit and always will be."_

_Jack always knew the right things to say to me. He was the only one who actually knew everything about me. Except for my parents and family._

_Jack knew when I'd be happy, sad, angry….he just basically knew everything. He was my best friend._

"_I know he is," I choked out, "but it's just-"_

_He interrupted, knowing what I was going to say, "I know, Kim"._

_I laid down on Jack's lap. We just were staring at the ocean for a while…listening to the calming sounds of the waves crashing against the sand._

_I sat back up and looked at him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek._

_I felt his cheeks rise from smiling._

"_Thanks, Jack."_

"_For what?" _

_I managed to let out a little smile, "__**everything**__." _

_He smiled back at me and I laid back down on his lap. I felt him stroking my hair…I grabbed his hand that on my head and held on to it. _

_I turned onto my back and looked up on him._

"_Hey Jack?"_

_He took his gaze away from the ocean and looked down at the person laying on his lap. "Yeah?"_

_I took a deep breath…I guess I should tell him, right? "Don't take this wrong way, okay?"_

_His brows crunched together in confusion, "Okay…?" he responded._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath…_

"_**I love you**__." _

_We both had said it at the same time. _

_My eyes shot open._

"_You love me?" I asked._

"_You love __**me**__." He said._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

I smiled to myself remembering that day.

I looked up to the sky and smiled, thinking of my Grandpa. He was here. I know it for sure.

"Congratulations graduates, WE DID IT!" I heard Milton yell.

I looked down from the sky and saw that Milton was walking away from the podium on everyone began to start cheering and throwing their graduation caps up into the sky.

Jack and I stood up together and threw our caps up.

I turned to face him and went into his arms and hugged him. I never wanted to let go.

I started to cry.

Jack pulled away from me, knowing that I was crying. "Hey," he said softly, brushing the tears away from my eyes, "What's the matter?"

I laughed, "I don't know." I said wiping my eyes, trying not to ruin my eye makeup. "I was just remembering everything that happened here in the past four years…"

Jack pulled me back into another hug, "I know time flies…"

I looked up and him and we leaned in for a kiss…

"GUYS WE DID IT! WE'RE FREE!" I heard Jerry yell, interrupting us. He always did that.

We turned around to face him.

He just now noticed he interrupted something, "Oh sorry…" he said, and started to walk away.

"No Jerry, wait!" I said.

He turned around and I ran up to him and gave him a hug, "We did it."

I felt him hug me back. "Now go find Mika and kiss her up!"

Mika was his on and off girlfriend from sophomore year. He couldn't sit next to her because the school had put students in rows by alphabetical order. Luckily Jack's and I's name are B and C.

"I'll see ya guys later at the party, right?" he asked.

"Yup!" I said.

Jerry walked up to Jack and they gave each other a hug. "Congrats man." Jerry said.

"You too, bro." Jack replied.

Jerry wiped his eyes, "Aw, Jerry! Don't cry!" I said.

He laughed, "What? I'm not crying! I never cry!...I'm going to find Mika!" he ran off and pushed through the crowds of graduates, searching for Mika.

I laughed at him and turned back to Jack, grabbing his hands… we started to lean in-

"There you guys are!"

Milton.

"Guys, I can't believe we graduated! This is surreal!" I heard Julie say.

I turned around and saw Julie, "JULIE!"

"KIM!"

We ran up and hugged each other and started laughing and fooling around like the five year olds that we really are.

"It's done!" I said.

"I know…now it's time for college."

I took a breath, "I can't believe how fast time goes…"

"It's so fast…" I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see who that voice belonged to.

"EDDIE!" We all yelled.

We all ran up to him and went into a group hug.

Eddie moved away in sophomore year…we haven't seen him since, but we always managed to talk to him on the phone or video chat.

"Eddie, I can't believe you came!" I exclaimed.

"Did you see Jerry and Mika yet?" Jack asked.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, they saw me. Well, at least I think they did….they were really like….ya'know…"

"Making out." Julie finished for him.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes…that." Eddie said. "But it's alright, I'll see them later."

"You're coming to the party?!" Milton asked

"Yes! Do you guys really think that I would come all the way out here just to see you guys? I have to get at least something from Falafel Phil's!"

We all started laughing, typical Eddie.

"Alright well, I'll see you guys later! I'm going to go and see if Mika and Jerry are..ya'know, finished."

"Alright see ya Eddie!"

"Bye"

"Later"

"Okay, well, we must be going to, right Milton?" Julie asked turning to Milton.

Milton nodded, "Yes. We have to go see our parents and get our projects from the science lab. See you all later at the party!"

"Bye guys." I said.

"Later." Jack said.

I turned back to face Jack.

"Okay, that better have been the last interruption"

Jack laughed, "It better."

I smiled and we leaned in and finally kissed each other.

I always got the same feeling when kissing Jack. It was like no other….it was like millions of fireworks were going off and that everyone around us just disappeared.

We pulled away from each other because air started to become a necessity.

"Love you, Jack."

"Love you too."

We grabbed each other's hands and started to walk away to go find our parents…

* * *

**Well. That's it. My first one-shot.**

**Eh, it could have been better…**

**Don't forget to review, pm me, like, follow, favorite, and whatever else you all do here on fanfiction and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Alright, bye for now!**

**Until next time,**

**Moose1221**


End file.
